


Dereliquit Castate

by not_slinkee



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_slinkee/pseuds/not_slinkee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fanfics designed to be as sad as possible. Each fic will have a warning at the beginning if it crosses any lines, like gore, or death, ect. so no worries on that part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary Part 1

[there will be death in the first story]

 

 

    "Yeah, I can't believe it either." You held your phone to your ear with your shoulder as you stirred the sizable black pot on the stove. "It's been a _whole year_ _!_ " You couldn't help the smile sliding across your face. "Uh-huh, I'm making the dinner right now. He should be here in like an hour, maybe?" You leaned back to see around your fridge to the microwave clock. "Let's see... Yep, it's only 5:30." You nodded to yourself. "Okay, Monica, I should go get ready while this sits." You said as you moved to hold the phone with your hand. "Okay, bye! I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." And with that, you put the lid over your dish as you moved to the bedroom to get dressed and maybe clean the room a bit... Just in case things move in that direction. 

    Some time later, just as you had finished applying the last bit of mascara to your lashes, you heard your doorbell. What amazing timing, as usual. You grinned as you hopped up and made your way to the door, with a bit of pep in your step. You swung the door open. "There she is!" He grinned and held his arms out. "There I am!" You exclaimed back at him as you practically tackled him. "Happy anniversary!" You drew out your words excitedly, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside. "I think you're gonna like what I'm making it's something my friend taught me." He smiled and nodded. "Sweet!" He slid off his jacket and laid it across the back of your couch. "Sorry I'm late, by the way, I got hung up with Brian. That man does not like to stop writing before he is good and ready." He chuckled. "Oh." You furrowed your brow. "I didn't even realize you were late..." You looked at your watch. "THE FOOD!" You exclaimed as you turned and ran for the kitchen.

   As you stumbled up to the stove, you removed the lid of the large pot, which expelled a puff of steam. Once it cleared, you looked down into the pot and tried to budge the solid block that was previously your culinary masterpiece. "Shit..." You huffed, discouraged, and moved the pot to a cool burner. Dan approached behind you, putting a hand on your back. "What happ- woah." He chuckled. You shook your head in defeat and turned the burner off with a sigh. "Hey," Dan placed a hand around your waist. "hey, come on." He chuckled. "It's no big deal, let's just go out to eat." He pulled you closer and kissed your temple. "I guess." You melted into the taller man's chest, wrapping your arms around him. "But I worked so hard." You whined. "I know you did. We can stay and eat this, if you want." He grinned leaning back to look down at you. "If you can break off a piece, go for it." You remarked. He laughed, grabbing your hand and heading toward the front door. "How does sushi sound?" He asked as you exited the building.

  The walk there was short. There was a sushi place a few blocks from where you lived. The walk seemed even shorter, still, because of the company you had along the way. There was never a dull moment when you had extended time to just talk and hang out with Danny. There was always a joke to be made- always a deep tangent to follow, and any time those two things weren't occupying your time, you were probably just giggling at something that had been said earlier.

   The two of you were snapped out of your laughing fits by a voice nearby. "Hey! Hey, you! Dan!" Danny looked around to find the source of the shouting. "Hey, over here!" A large man in a hooded sweatshirt and a beanie came jogging up. He slowly came to a stop, and took a moment to catch his breath, scratching his slightly patchy beard. "Hey-" He huffed once more. "You're Dan Avidan right?" Dan turned to the man, his grip on your hand not faltering. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, man, do you watch Game Grumps? Or do you listen to NSP?" His voice was always so calm and kind when talking to fans.

   "I actually know you from Game Grumps." The man slid his hands in his pockets. "I never liked NSP." The man stated bluntly. "Uh. Well, I mean, that's to be expected, I guess." He chuckled. "Dick jokes and men in jumpsuits can't make _everyone_ laugh." The man nodded. "I mean, I can't say I'm a gigantic fan of you in Game Grumps either." He said, not breaking eye contact for a moment. "Uhm..." Dan wasn't entirely sure how to respond. Why would this man come up to him if he didn't like him? "Anyways..." The man held out his hand as if to shake Dan's. "It was crazy meeting you." Dan nodded to this and grabbed hold of the other male's hand. "Yeah, I'm always-" Dan was interrupted by the other male jolting forward into Dan. It only took you a split second to realize what had happened. The man stepped back, looking at Dan for only a moment, before sprinting away.

   As the man stepped away, you saw Dan cover his stomach with his hand, eyes wide, clearly in shock. His fingers soon became engulfed in red. "O-Oh my god..." Your voice came out in what seemed like nothing but a shaky whisper. "Oh my god! S-Someone please help! Oh my god!" You looked around frantically as Dan sank to the ground. You went down with him, putting your hand over his bloody fist. People stopped on the sidewalk around you, eyes wide, staring, gasping, gawking... But no one dared move- even to help. Tears streamed down your face unceasingly. "Please!" You begged. "Someone call an ambulance! For the love of god!" You looked over your bloodied boyfriend, as shock slowly pulled you under it's cold wing. "Please... S-Someone do something..."


	2. Anniversary Part 2

    It seemed like it would never end- the beeping of the the machinery around you. You thought you would go crazy, sitting here for one more hour by yourself... listening to the beeping. The insistent beeping. Despite the depressing surroundings, you were sitting as close to Dan's bedside as your chair would allow, refusing to budge for anything. You had even turned your legs sideways, to allow yourself to be closer. You looked down at the sleeping male, all connected to pipes and cords, as your hand held on a little tighter to his. The sun had risen, and you hadn't closed your eyes more than a blink once the whole night. You dared not check the clock. You didn't want to know how long it'd been... You only wanted to know when you'd be leaving. That's all that mattered.

   The door creaked open behind you, causing you to jump a bit. "Hey how's he doing?" You turned to see Suzy walking in gingerly. "Better." Was all you said. Your voice was raw. The last thing you spoke was screaming on the sidewalk. "Holy shit." Arin was behind her. He walked over to the other side of Dan's bed, Suzy following behind. "We got your voicemail last night, and came as soon as we listened to it." Arin stated. Suzy stared at you for a moment. "How about you?" She asked. "Are you okay?" You nodded slowly. "I'm pretty shaken up, but... The doctor says he should recover fine. The stab wound wasn't fatal."

   "Yeah, _speaking of the stab_..." Arin began, soon being shushed by Suzy, as to not wake Dan. "Who the fuck did it? Why?" Arin was obviously livid. You looked away from him, to turn your eyes to the peacefully sleeping male set before you. It seemed strange that he seem so tranquil, after such a traumatic night. "I have no idea who he was... He came up to Dan like he was like a fan, you know?" You brushed hair out of Dan's face, as you composed your next sentence mentally. "But he seemed really bitter towards Dan, for some reason. He really made a point, at first, to say he didn't like NSP. Then, he started talking about how he liked Jon era Grumps more..." You swallowed the lump in your throat. "I don't understand why anyone would do this." Your voice was shaking, threatening tears. Suzy wasted no time pulling up a chair beside you and rubbing your back comfortingly. You leaned your shoulder onto Suzy's shoulder, as Arin appeared behind you, putting his hands on your shoulders.

  A few more friends showed up through out the day, and you were asked the same questions... How's he doing? How are you doing? Who did it? Why? When will he be out? And every time, you gave the same answers- short and quiet. Around one in the afternoon, Dan stirred a bit. His eyes slowly opened, and just as you had been all night and all day without break, you were right beside him, clinging to his hand as if it were the last connection to your sanity- though it very well could have been. He blinked a few times, wincing a bit in the light. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." Your voice was very quiet, and shaky as tears once again tried to fight their way past your eyelids. Your mouth curled into a relieved smile to see Dan awake. Through the night, it had almost seemed as if he were actually dead.

  He looked around. "Woah," He began, eyes fixed on the clock. "Have I been here all night?" You nodded, running our hand gently through his hair. "Oh fuck..." He trailed off. "I'm so sorry this happened." He looked over at you, his brown eyes locking onto yours. "We didn't get dinner or anything..." His hand cupped your face. You shook your head. "It's not your fault." You moved one hand to sit atop his on your face. "Don't think about that-" "Did you eat anything?" He interrupted. You sat, stunned for a moment. "I-I-- no..." You replied. "All night?!" His eyebrows shot up. "Or this morning." You admitted. "But I'm okay, really," I wanted to be here with you." He furrowed his brow, his intense brown eyes not moving away from yours for a moment. "You need to go get something to eat."

  "Really, I'm okay." You shook your head. "I'm not leaving you here by yourself. Especially now that you're awake." He smiled a bit. "You've gotta be starving, though." He replied. "No, no. This whole thing, I think like distracts my brain from it, you know? My stomach hasn't growled once." You assured. "Next time Arin and Suzy swing by, maybe I'll text them and ask them to bring something for all of us." You offered. "Everyone has been coming by almost like clockwork." You chuckled. "Arin and Suzy the most, though." You explained. "I talked to your parents on the phone earlier, too-" Dan perked up a bit. "Oh shit, do they know what happened? Are they okay? They're not too worried, right?" He rattled off question after question. You nodded. "They know that you're recovering well. I told them every word the doctor told me." You assured, pushing Dan back down onto the bed. He relaxed against the bedding. "They're flying down here as soon as they can."

  "How long did the doctor say I was gonna be here?" Dan asked. "6 weeks at least." You replied. "Everyone heals differently, though, so it really depends." Dan nodded. "You're not allowed to stay here that whole time." He said sternly. "You've gotta go sleep in your own bed-" He paused. "Have you slept?" You broke eye contact for a moment. "Well, no..." You looked at him again. He shook his head. "You need to go home." He held your hand. "I'll be fine. You're gonna drive yourself crazy sitting around here all the time." You sighed. "Fine. Tonight I'll go, but I'm still gonna come up here any chance I get." You insisted.


End file.
